Why?
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: Why did Palutena choose a cocky kid to be her Army Captain when there are so many more older and stronger angels out there that can do the job? Why does Pit act the way he does, arrogant, yet kind? A one-shot that attempts to explain Pit.


Hello there reader, my name is crimson-obsidian-rose, and this is my first fan fiction for the Kid Icarus series (obviously). I wrote this, partially because the section is empty, and because I was inspired by Pit's character is Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as well as what I read about both him and the games on Wikipedia. Hopefully I didn't misinterpret anything in this attempt to explain why Pit is who he is now, and how he got there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pit, Palutena, the myth of Icarus, or the game series Kid Icarus. Those either belong to Nintendo or to some old Greek guys.

Why?

It's a question that's she's asked often; why Pit? After all, there are plenty of angels out there who are much more qualified than he is for the position of Army Captain, angels who are wiser, stronger, braver, and, at the very least, older than he is. And every time that an angel musters up the boldness to approach her with that question, Palutena's face softens and she answers simply that she has her reasons.

* * *

Contradictory to popular belief, not every angel is born with wings. In fact, about one-fourth of the Angel World's population doesn't have them. Granted, it makes life a little harder for them, but it isn't exactly a strange sight. What is rare, though, is the genetic disorder known as _Tarduae Alae, _a disorder in which an angel is born without wings and shows no sign of ever getting them, until they are about 5 or 6 years old. Then, almost suddenly, and very painfully, wings begin to grow in, and within 6 months they are fully grown. This disorder only ails 1 in every 500 angels, which, considering the small population of the Angel World, is a very rare find. Pit had it. And that's when Palutena first began to keep a special eye on him.

They say that angels who obtain their wings in this manner aren't meant to fly; that there wings can only take so much use at a time before they quickly tire and fail. But as a young boy at the age of 6, Pit didn't believe them. He had wings just like all the others, that meant he could fly like all the others. So he persisted, forcing himself to fly even when his wings ached, until they couldn't take it anymore and just stopped. And with more than a year of this intense training, the young persistent boy's wings were stronger than any healer in the entire realm told his parents they would ever be.

But having broken this "rule" that the adults in the world created for him, Pit found that he needed another challenge, and he was soon found pulling childish pranks on the other angels of the Angel World. But as the boy got older, his pranks became a great deal more elaborate, and it was obvious the amount of thought he put into them. At the same time, the other boys started to realize how great a strategist he was, and at the age of 10 he was the favorite team captain when the guys got together to play wingball.

* * *

Of course, there came a point in time when Pit was a bit too proud of his abilities, and he decided that he was going to challenge one of the most forbidden rules of the Angel World; he was going to fly up to the Sun. But the act was forbidden for a reason, and when his wings had given out completely and fallen, as he lay on a cloud outside of the civilization cursing his burned, aching wings and his heavily bruised up body, it didn't take long for one of the shopkeepers who's display's he'd frequently sabotaged to come an drag him back into the city. A few days later, after the injuries he'd received from falling had healed up enough for him to move, Palutena called him to her court.

As if it wasn't enough against him that he foolishly endangered his life and broke the more important rule of the Angel World, the other citizens had decided to take this opportunity and complain to Palutena about all of the problems he'd been causing them the past 5 years. Soon enough there was so much against him that, as much as she didn't want to, Palutena felt it was necessary to send the boy to the Underworld to teach the angel a lesson. And so, when he was only 12 years old, Pit was sentenced to a 3 year imprisonment in the Underworld.

But as much as she disliked having to do so, Palutena was later almost relieved that she had reason to send such an aspiring young angel to the Underworld, because soon after she started to sense Medusa getting restless. To her, it was reassuring to have such a strong and willing angel whom she could count on down there, just in case she needed him. And, a few months later, she did.

Pit wasn't at all hesitant to complete the task Palutena had asked of him when he was in the Underworld, even though it was she who had sent him there in the first place. As far as he was then concerned, he had sort of deserved it, and besides, now was the opportunity he had been waiting for to prove himself to the whole of the Angel World, and to Palutena herself. So, although it'd taken him months and it was the hardest thing he'd ever done, Pit put his all into it, and it was worth the effort.

After he'd saved Skyworld from Medusa, Palutena decided that he had proven himself a loyal angel and cut his sentence 2 years short. Upon his return Pit was treated like a hero, and was once again called to the court of Palutena, this time for a better reason. She had decided then that he would become the apprentice to her current Army Captain, an aging angel named Marcus. At first Marcus had been skeptical of training a 13 year old who had been guilty of a career of childish pranks, but soon enough he began to see what Palutena had known all along; Pit was definitely a promising angel, and when Marcus became too old and tired to continue his job, he personally approached Palutena and recommended that Pit be his replacement. She immediately approved; that had been her intention for a long time now.

* * *

Pit may not be the strongest, or wisest, or fastest angel; he's not the best flyer, or the wisest, and he certainly isn't the oldest. But he is one of the few angels who has the ability to see what isn't clear, to find openings, no matter how small, and go for them. He knows how to manipulate a situation to work in his favor, and can think creatively, both to create elaborate pranks and powerful military tactics. He knows how to find and use the strengths of his comrades to the best of their abilities, and he doesn't know what it means to give up. But most important of all, he knows what it means to be loyal and brave, and it's all of these rare qualities that made him Palutena's choice.

I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review!

crimson-obsidian-rose


End file.
